The beginning
by AntiHer0
Summary: Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder dejar salir todas las palabras que acallaban sus labios, ya habrá tiempo se dijo. Y algo en su interior le decía que pronto sucedería. [Makoharu]


Bueno, soy nueva en este fandom c: hace poquito me conquistó esta pareja ;-; realmente los shippeo con muchas fuerzas y se convirtió en mi otp. Es algo cortito que escribí para mi amiga juli-quién me lo corrigió- Y bueno quiero contribuir con esta pareja hermosa:) así que decidí subirlo, si tienen errores o algo, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber. Y bueno, ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo sabía que Makoto siempre iba a estar al lado de Haru, lo necesitase o no. Aún así cuando tuvo la posibilidad de irse a vacacionar con su familia a nadie le pareció raro que declinara aquella oferta con aquella sonrisa característica de él, dedicando una mirada llena de sentimientos, como si alguien ocupara su mente. Sus padres- quién se sonrieron mutuamente- lo miraron con comprensión, sabían lo que su hijo pensaba y no podían interponerse con lo que le hacía feliz.<p>

Cuando dejaron la casa, la soledad le carcomió por un momento, acostumbrado a sus revoltosos hermanos, quién lo seguían como si fuese su sombra. Revisó una vez más su celular, para ver que los planes del día de hoy seguían en pie, y luego, se dio una ducha rápida al sentir como ya comenzaba a sudar.  
>Se colocó su bañador y una simple playera, y recorrió sin ocultar su entusiasmo la brecha que los separaba del hogar de su mejor amigo, Haruka. Golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta, a pesar de saber que seguramente Haru se encontraría en la tina. Se adentró por el patio de atrás, pidiendo en silencio permiso. Subió las escaleras y volvió a golpetear la puerta del baño para adentrarse.<p>

Sonrió para sus adentros-aunque sabe que por fuera sonrió aún _más_- al verlo dormido, sin preocupaciones a pesar del lugar extraño en donde se encontraba. Se acercó cauteloso, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquella vista que pocas veces que podía apreciar, un Haruka lleno de paz. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se encontraba en sus parpados, para luego descender, dándole una sutil caricia en la mejilla para luego terminar en el mentón. Cuando quiso volver a iniciar el mismo recorrido se sorprendió-aunque trató de no demostrarlo- al ver unos ojos color zafiro atentos a sus movimientos.

—Haru-chan apúrate, Rei y Nagisa ya nos están esperando en la playa— Le tendió una mano, como siempre lo hacía para salir, sintiendo el fuerte agarre.

—No uses el sufijo chan— Volvió a repetirle mientras se marchaba a vestirse. Logrando que Makoto volviera a reírse.

Después de haber almorzado en lo de Haru-como no, _caballa_- Se dirigieron hacía su destino, quién Makoto sacaba cualquier tema que se le venía a la mente sin inmutarse al no recibir respuesta de su compañero o un simple ''hmm''. Cuando ambos llegaron, un extrovertido rubio les abrazó al instante.

—Haru-chan, Mako-chan!¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— Hizo un pequeño mohín — ¿Acaso estaban haciendo cosas sucias?— Rió con maldad el menor, al ver como el de ojos verdes se sonrojaba.  
>—¡Nagisa-kun no digas cosas que no sean hermosas!— Se quejó el ojivioleta acomodando sus lentes por novena vez al día, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, producto de la vergüenza.<p>

Cuando acomodaron sus cosas en un improvisado lugar, los menores rápidamente corrieron hacía el mar, metiéndose en el acto. Para sorpresa de todos, Haruka se había quedado al lado de Makoto, quién se encontraba risueño al ver como Nagisa trataba de hundir al pobre de Rei.

—Oi, Haru-chan no es gracioso como siem—

—No deberías meterte al mar— le interrumpió, sujetándole la remera, viéndole las intenciones en su mirada.

—H-haru? ¿Por qué no? — Dio un paso hacía donde se encontraba su amigo, al ver que había ladeado la cabeza, logrando que no le viera a los ojos. Le agarró del mentón, para que sus miradas se volvieran a conectar —Pero yo quiero nadar contigo Haru— Le miró con tal intensidad, logrando que las pálidas mejillas, tomaran un tinte rosáceo— Con todos— Se corrigió con una risa nerviosa.

—Pero especialmente quiero nadar contigo— Volvió a sonreírle, al captar que era lo que le preocupaba al pelinegro.

Como para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, rozó su mano contra la de él, dándole una pequeña caricia. — Voy a estar bien— Repitió para que evitara recordar las cosas que habían sucedido en _aquel_ campamento. Cuando volvió a rozar su mano, abrió levemente los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que Haru, había entrelazado sus dedos meñiques.  
>Sintió su corazón latir acelerado, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder dejar salir todas las palabras que acallaban sus labios. Suspiró tratando de calmarse ante la mirada atenta y analizadora de Haru, ya habría tiempo se dijo.<br>Tiró hacía él, uniendo ambas manos, para luego comenzar a dirigirse hacía al mar. Y algo en su interior le decía que pronto sucedería al sentir como el mismo Haru apretujaba el agarre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora es cuando pueden vomitar arco iris por lo dulzón que me salió. Espero que les haya gustado y me haría muy feliz que me dejarán un review- me ayudaría mucho- Y mi amiga-Juli- había dicho que podría continuarlo pero no sé... Que piensan?<p> 


End file.
